


Darling So It Goes...

by GrizztoMySam



Category: The Society (TV 2019), grizzam - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Pining, sweet romantic sappy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizztoMySam/pseuds/GrizztoMySam
Summary: One of Grizz’s romantic daydreams back in West Ham was sitting next to Sam, thigh against thigh, on his bedroom floor while they listened to music together.





	Darling So It Goes...

**Author's Note:**

> From tumblr. Inspired by Jack Mulhern's song rec on IG that got me feeling some type of way. AKA weepy and wistful and sappy for Grizzam.

One of Grizz’s romantic daydreams back in West Ham was sitting next to Sam, thigh against thigh, on his bedroom floor while they listened to music together.

He’d forget himself for a minute because Sam’s eyes would be especially blue during those moments of stolen glances, triggering another internal musing of life with Sam. Forget Sam would never be able to hear music.

Then he’d catch himself, red shame coloring his ears and cheeks, and look away.

He feels a sadness that floors him. But Sam is the type of boy that would scoff at pity.

Beside poetry and a well written prose, music was everything to Grizz. As much as he loved beautiful words both spoken and written, the power of music, its ability to convey so much, even without lyrics made Grizz feel so much. Feel everything and nothing.

Made Grizz feel invincible.

Music was also a means to cope.

It helped him comprehend why he just could not see himself falling for the the pretty girl his mother pointed out during a trip to the store and why the boy putting up the apples in the next aisle made his heart thunder against his ribs.

It helped him comprehend the empty, devastating loneliness when he realized his mama, the one who’d sat with him at nine, his head nestled into her lap, running her warm, soft, delicate hands in his hair, that always smelled of vanilla and freshly baked bread, while they listened to Elvis, would do everything in her power to “fix” him.

It helped him comprehend he wasn’t something broken and needed fixing.

It helped him comprehend that Sam Eliot was worth so much to him. Worth putting aside his fears and uncertainties because Sam was the type of boy Grizz would lay his life down at his feet.

Grizz feels like a right idiot when he discovers that Sam can “hear” music.

Walks by one day after his late night guard duty shift at Allie’s, to pass Sam’s bedroom. Because it’s always intentional that he passes by Sam’s room hoping it’s open. His creeper, 16th century courtier, pining self needing a glimpse of the sleeping boy. Because a sleeping Sam is beautiful.

Eyelashes so long and pretty against his cheek, his brows furrowed so. It makes Grizz swallow thickly and turn quick because he badly wants to kiss Sam’s pouting lips and chase away the monsters in his dreams.

This particular morning, Sam is up, dancing. Grizz starts near the doorway, smiles and chuckles. Sam’s hips are moving slow, punctuated with little shimmies, shoulders shrugging up and down, as his head bobbed with headphones on. Grizz amused, his grow eyes soft for Sam.

But of course, the vibrations.

Sam can feel music.

Grizz wants to cry.

After he returns from the expedition for land. After he learns of Sam’s true connection and role in Eden’s life. After some order is restored with the release of Allie and Will once truths are revealed. Grizz finally gets to take his time with Sam. Woo and romance properly the love of his life.

They’re sat in Sam’s room on the floor at midnight, knees to knees, the house hushed but creaking to the wind outside. It’s autumn and Grizz has a fleeting thought of carving pumpkins with Eden. He smiles as he rifles through his backpack next to socked foot and feels Sam’s thumb running against the skin between his lip and chin. Grizz looks up to warm but questioning eyes.

“Why are you smiling?” Sam signs, his fingers moving a stray bang behind Grizz’s ear and traveling to the back of Grizz’s nape, pressing with gentle pressure that both lull and heat Grizz up.

“I was thinking about carving pumpkins with Eden.”

“Oh!” Sam’s dimples show. “You should.”

Grizz feels so warm and full, the grin on his face threatening to split his lips. He looks down when Sam’s eyes begin to grow dark, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lips.

First things first.

He wants the night to go romantically slow and sweet, despite how heavy and quick his breath has grown.

He returns to rummaging through his pack, softly swatting away Sam’s wandering hands by his thigh and finds his headphones, the old cassette player he’d found in a box that held his grandpa’s things and the mixtape he’d gotten Bean to help him translate songs into from his phone.

He leans forward with the headphones in hand, volume turned up on high, catches how Sam’s eyes have begun to sparkle, lips in a gentle smile, and places the headphones on his head, steady against Sam’s ears. He keeps one hand held onto the headphones, his thumb running softly against Sam’s neck and the other he puts in the tape and presses play.

Sam’s eyes close, eyelashes flush against freckled cheeks, swaying to the deep beat of the crooning baritone.

Grizz wants to look at Sam like this forever.

When the song ends, Sam takes a moment, lips still smiling soft, eyes closed. And when he opens them and leans in for a kiss, Grizz stops him, signing “Let’s play it again, but keep your eyes open this time.”

Sam’s lips quirk as if perturbed, patience suddenly waning. Grizz should have kissed him yesterday. But he indulges, sitting back, hands now gripping the underside of Grizz’s knees.

His lips lose it’s impatient line when Grizz begins to sign along with the song, gaze unwavering from his, strong and true.

_Wise men say only fools rush in _

_But I can’t help falling in love with you _

_Shall I stay? _

_Would it be a sin _

_If I can’t help falling in love with you? _

_Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_Darling so it goes _

_Some things are meant to be _

_Take my hand, take my whole life too _

_For I can’t help falling in love with you _

His eyes grow wet, lashes fluttering fast as his grip on the underside of Grizz’s knee tighten while his head falls down onto his chest, a hiccuped sob escape trembling lips.

Grizz gives him a moment, running random patterns into the side where his hip meets his thigh, soothing and reminding that Grizz is all his. When he lifts his head its with a look that cuts into Grizz ‘s very being. A sudden force shooting electric stars in its wake, landing like a bullet into Grizz’s beating heart, that almost stutters, overwhelmed.

“I told Becca a while back I’d probably die a perfect christian virgin.”

That earns a sniffled laugh from Grizz, he doesn’t remember crying but it’s flowing freely now.

“I asked her how I’d ever find someone who would love me that I’d want to love back….Then came you”

And when he kisses Sam, gentle and slow, he feels and hears a gasped sigh, as if saying “Finally”.

_Finally, I’ve found you. I’ll love you forever, darling._

Grizz lifts them up to their feet, lips never parting, its awkward and they almost topple over, Sam turning his head as he laughs against Grizz’s cheek, but they manage and lips meet lips again.

They may be living in an alternate universe where threat of starvation, violence and chaos lingers around the corner; through the mess of it all they’ve somehow found each other. And Grizz rejoices in the possibilities.

There will be more music shared and lyrics signed so Sam will never question and never forgot how much Grizz loves him.

Grizz pulls Sam in tighter as they continue to kiss, swaying when Grizz presses the play button once more.


End file.
